


Dean Gets an Android (But All He Wanted Was an iPhone)

by my_angel_misha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And a CPU, Cas is on the run, Castiel is a very humanlike Android, Castiel is really precious and confused, Dean takes him in bc he feels bad, Don't read this if you're super into tech bc you'll get mad, Fluff, He has a brain, He’s not very scary, I'm not super smart about computers so some of this might be BS, M/M, Slow-ish burn, Smut, Wow they probably fall in love, android!Castiel, but knowing me it won't be too slow bc I'm bad at writing fics over 5k words, human!dean, mechanic!Dean, no smut yet, tags will change as the fic progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-07 15:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_angel_misha/pseuds/my_angel_misha
Summary: After the United States so devastatingly loses WWIII, the government decides to up their game, so to speak and creates the first line of Androids to be used in the war effort. As usual, the prototype is a bit faulty. The prototype, in this case, is named CAS 001 - or Castiel for short. He is just a bit too human-like for comfort, and Castiel's engineers are quickly in over their heads.This is a story about a faulty robot and an equally faulty human being, who happen to find a shared understanding of the world around them, as well as each other.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Dean Gets an Android (But All He Wanted Was an iPhone)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off of a roleplay prompt that I wrote a long time ago. I have no specific word count I want to get to, although I hope to find the drive to make it at least 20k words. 
> 
> Any and all constructive criticism is highly appreciated, as the only person editing this is myself. I’ll probably fix mistakes eventually, but feel free to point anything out :)

CAS 001 was created in a cold government laboratory on January 16th, 2065, exactly six months ago. He was the result of a government-funded project that aimed to create Androids that would greatly improve America's chances of winning any upcoming wars they might find themselves in (which was to say, more than necessary). After the United States had so devastatingly lost World War III, the government decided to up their game, so to speak, by creating eerily human-like Androids that would greatly aid in the war effort.

Castiel was the first Android created, and was by far the faultiest, according to the engineers who created him. He was a little over six feet tall, with dark hair that contained multiple cowlicks, making his hair fly every which way possible. His eyes were a deep, piercing shade of cerulean, one of the engineers' proudest achievements. When Castiel's eyes locked in on a human face, he could gather all public information about the person in less than a second; name, marriage status, address - you name it. His medium-tone skin was made of a synthetic gelatin-based material that automatically regulated its own hydration level, making for an astonishingly soft-to-the-touch feel.

One of the most shocking features that Castiel had was the presence of both a human brain and a central processing unit. The government had picked a genius cadaver's brain - a man by the name of John Wellington. During life, John had boasted an IQ of 172. When he died prematurely at the age of 37, he donated his body and brain to science, therefore making him the perfect candidate for Castiel's brain. The process of connecting a human brain into an artificial body hadn't been easy by far, but the five million dollar reward the government paid the engineering team seemed to keep them working happily. 

Three weeks after the creation of Castiel, the engineers realized that the Android was flawed in the most spectacular way possible. He had emotion; or, at least he had an artificial form of emotion that - excuse the French - freaked everyone the fuck out. His eyes zeroed in on others with a striking intensity that could make a mafia boss cry. 

Castiel was created to be an AOA, or Active Offense Android. In other terms, he was meant to fight, kill, and show no mercy. The government pretty quickly learned that Castiel showed no interest in hurting anyone. To the contrary, he refused to hurt anyone, whether it be a human or animal. This understandably made the government very upset, as their not so little toy seemed to have a mind of its own. Castiel went through multiple surgical procedures in hopes of making him more aggressive, but the only thing the procedures _made_ him was mildly annoyed.

After seven unsuccessful procedures, the government decided that Castiel was a failed experiment, sticking the Android in a locked room with no windows and a small cot for him to sit on. The room was dank, and it smelled like dust and mold. The walls were a deep grey that looked black in the darkness of the windowless room. The cot wasn't fit for an animal, let alone a human-like Android, sure to result in unpleasant back pain to whoever dared to sit on it. 

Castiel knew a lot of things, - most of them, really - but one thing that he knew for sure was that he had to escape from his hellish chamber.

And so he began to plan. 

\-----

July 17th, 2065

Castiel leaned his head back against his grungy cell wall, closing his eyes as he picked at his fingernails absently. To an observer, it would appear that Castiel wasn't thinking too much at all. His shoulders were relaxed, eyes closed lightly, and legs crossed on the cot. If anything, he appeared to be daydreaming, or even close to falling asleep. The truth was that Castiel's brain was running at a mile a minute, the Android currently memorizing and linking the paths of the security guards that stalked his cell.

Every forty-five minutes, one of four security guards would enter his room, take a quick walk around to make sure that nothing was amiss, and then promptly leave. Castiel figured that if he had any chance of escaping it would be between the guards’ shifts.   
  
The Android wasn’t normal; he knew that much about himself. The others who had been created after him were so much different than himself that he sometimes forgot that they were the same species, so to speak. They were cruel and lifeless, their eyes glazed over as they were fed sadistic direction from their government superiors.

Castiel had no interest in harming anyone, and he doubted that he ever would, regardless of the orders he was given - which is exactly why he was considered to be a reject. All he was in the government’s eyes was a mistake. They spoke of him as if he was something to be learned from, and that was all.   
  
One would think that the scientific community would jump at the chance to tinker with an Android with human-like emotions, but the government wasn’t paying money for Androids that were interested in bees and horticulture. They wanted machines, through and through - Tough, mean hunks of mechanical engineering, sure to scare the pants off of anyone who dared to threaten the oh-so-_great_ United States.   
  
Castiel simply wasn’t interested, which was exactly why he was currently rotting away in a damp, dark prison. Well, _rotting_ wasn’t exactly true. Although Cas’ skin was partially organic, the only truly organic part of him was his brain, and he didn’t imagine that would be rotting away anytime soon.   
  
As if on cue, the lock on the outside of his cell door clicked and a burly guard walked inside, running his eyes along the room. The guards didn’t wear name tags or anything, so Cas gave them nicknames in his head. This specific guard was very quiet, rarely speaking to Castiel, unless it was to yell at him. Cas called him Angry Man Number Four, as he always had a very unpleasant expression on his face, as if he’d just bitten into a rotting banana. Hence the name.

”Hello,” Castiel began, letting his lips curl upwards slightly in what he hoped was a fairly human-like smile. “I hope you’re having a nice evening. It’s sixty-two degrees outside according to my online databases, so it’s the perfect weather for kayaking, hiking, or-“

_”-Shut_ the hell up, freak.” The guard growled, his gaze yet again very angry as it landed briefly on the Android. He left the cell after his little outburst, slamming and locking the door behind him.

“Good talk,” Cas mumbled to himself, huffing a little bit under his breath. Apparently, Angry Man Number Four wasn’t too much of a conversationalist, or so it seemed. Still, it made Castiel deflate a little each time he was spoken to like a piece of garbage. Surprisingly enough, it didn’t do wonders for his self-esteem. Cas still didn’t have the drive to kill anyone, but if he did, he had a very likely candidate for the top of the list. 

Castiel closed his eyes after a moment, letting out a slow breath as he thought. The Android could breathe, but it was more for show than anything else. It made him look more human, and he didn’t want to give the guards anything else to hassle him about. It was kind of becoming a habit anyway, so it didn’t really matter too much. 

Alright, back to the plan. There was exactly forty-five minutes between each guard’s rounds, and there were two guards on day duty and one on night. It would be wise to try and escape at night, as it would be darker outside, and there was only one guard patrolling the area around his cell. Pretty ineffective guarding if you asked Cas, but he supposed that they didn’t see him as too much of a threat at this point.

It honestly wouldn’t take that much effort on Cas’ part to escape the room if he were to knock the patrolling guard out when he was in the room, but he was more worried about sneaking out of the laboratory itself. Although there were only a couple guards, there were plenty of engineers and government officials who tended to linger around for most of the night.

Regardless, the Android absolutely couldn’t stand staying in the grimy cell for any longer, so his plan would take effect tonight. He felt a smile pull his lips upwards as he thought about finally seeing the outside world, and he only hoped that he had the tact to execute it properly. Most of his worry was for nothing, though. He was _made _to be sneaky, after all.

Soon Castiel would be free.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment if you enjoyed! I thrive off of positive feedback.


End file.
